


I promise, promised you

by carikube_ft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas - Freeform, Luwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carikube_ft/pseuds/carikube_ft
Summary: Where Lucas fails to keep a promise to Jungwoo.





	I promise, promised you

I promise, promised you.  
Luwoo au.  
Lucas could still remember that day vividly. It was February 19th, Jungwoo ’s birthday. He prepared everything, from reserving the restaurant to red velvet box in his pocket.  
“Hey Lucas? The traffic is really bad so I might be a bit late. Sorry in advance!”  
“Woo, no need to apologize. Love you and see you soon!”  
“Love you t-”  
And then it went black. Glass was shattered everywhere, seats stained with blood, the car crashed.  
“Jung- Jungwoo? Is everything alright?”  
“Jungwoo! Can you hear me?”  
Silence.  
“I-, Jungwoo? answer m-”  
Beep, beep, beep. Lucas stared blankly into the night sky, before gaining consciousness again.  
“Sir? If you leave now the reservation will be cancel-”  
“Yes yes ok.”  
Beep, beep, beep. That was the sound of Jungwoo ’s heartbeat. Jungwoo looked so peaceful, lying there with a smile on his face. He was wearing a sweater with blue, red and black strips, although it’s mostly stained red now. Lucas choke out a tear, it was the outfit Jungwoo wore when they first met. How they met, was probably one of the most cliché story. Jungwoo stumbled on bus 127, carrying a handful of bags filled with art supplies. The bus started moving, startling the boy, causing him to lean onto Lucas, a tall Chinese boy sitting by the window. Lucas looked up, stars trucked by Jungwoo ’s visual.  
“Ma- may I help you?”  
Jungwoo flashed a smile Lucas would never forget and replied softly.  
“That would be nice, thank you!”  
Beep, beeeeeep-  
Then it stopped. Lucas’s universe stopped. He screamed, Lucas screamed as hard as he could, the doctor came but he was still screaming.  
The next time Lucas screamed was when the doctors were about to unplug Jungwoo.  
They threw him out of the hospital.  
“Hey Woo... happy birthday! I bought you a cake, it’s chocolate, your favorite.” Lucas asks, putting down the cake box in front of the black and white picture on the gravestone.  
“I’m doing great… haha…”  
“I met up with a few old friends. Doyoung and Taeyong? You remember them, right?”  
“It’s been lonely without you… that house you liked- I mean like. I bought it. I bought it for us.”  
“I’ve always wanted to move in to it with you, you know. After I propose…”  
“I was going to propose to you that night Woo! Wh- why did you let me so early?”  
“I- it was my fault isn’t it?”  
“Just- if I drive you there, it’ll be alright.”  
“Who am I kidding I’m not okay, and I’ll never be, without you by my side.”  
“So- please comeback.”  
At this point Lucas was a sobbing mess.  
“I’ll never forget about you Woo, I’ll never forget us, I promise.”  
And so each year on February 19th, a cake would appear.  
Until Lucas broke his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.09.12  
> The end that I've wrote is so cheesy, I was trying way to hard too make it sentimental.  
> I was thinking of taking this down but I didn't since it portrays my work at the time I wrote it.


End file.
